Shining Star
by reila-aishiteru
Summary: Inuyasha wants to find out why Sesshomaru's so cruel. The Inuyasha Group consult a fortune teller who takes them into the past to witness events of Sesshomaru's life that changed him. Title sucks and the summary probably does to,but give me breating space
1. Houki Boshi

Disclaimer – I don't own any Inuyasha characters; Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm still getting the feel of this story so, I hope you like it and comments are welcome.. Domo!!

Chapter One – HoukiBoshi

Sesshomaru sat reclining against a tree in a rare trance as he replayed the fight with his brother.

'**_Damn it Sesshomaru!' yelled Inuyasha as he charged at the demon again._**

**_Sesshomaru sighed as he dodged another loose swing, 'Foolish brother. You will never hit me.' Sesshomaru rushed forward with poison at his fingertips and attacked his half-brother across the chest, 'You're a mere second. You are not worth my time.'_**

'**_Damn you Sesshomaru!' screamed Inuyasha as he was forced to retreat due to his wounds. 'What makes you so different?! Why are you so damn cruel? People aren't born that way!' Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Miroku forced Inuyasha to leave the fight unsettled, 'What the hell happened why you're so cruel?! Why do you hate me?!'_**

"Yes, foolish brother." murmured Sesshomaru "I detest you because you made me an insignificant second."

Inuyasha stomped down the village's dusty path. "What the hell is his problem?!"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, sometimes things are not the way it seems. Maybe something happened to him that you were vaguely related to."

"Indeed, none is what he seems." Echoed a voice from a dark alley. "Deep inside a hatred that raged is demanding to be fueled."

"W-w-who was t-that?" asked Shippo shaking in fear.

A woman with long black hair, which acted as a cloak, emerged from the alley. "It is I."

Miroku "observed" the blue eyed lady. "And 'I' is who?"

The woman's beauty mark above her lips danced and her blue eyes crinkled when she smiled. "I am Houkiboshi."

The Inuyasha Team stared at the lady like she was seriously insane. All of a sudden Sango gasped, "You're the famous fortune teller! You can show the past, present, and future! You're famous all over!"

Houkiboshi smiled again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Feh! If you're so great, I wanna see what made Sesshomaru so uptight!"

"Sesshomaru is you're half brother, is he not." asked Houkiboshi. "Follow me and I will show you." The Inuyasha Team glanced at each other before following Houkiboshi into a house (A/N – or hut…whatever they live in) and proceeded into a bluish-black room with curtains and furniture that sparkled like stars. "This is the Houshi Heya, The Star Room. From here I connect with the stars that light up the sky."

Houkiboshi ordered everyone to sit in a circle around a glittering globe. When they did she began to sing in a ,

"Life isn't always what it seems  
Once you see your light so clear  
In the sky so very dear

You're a shining star, no matter who you are  
Shining bright to see what you can truly be  
That you can truly be

Shining star come into view  
Shine is watchful light on you"

The Inuyasha Team sat mesmerized as the globe began to glow brightly and engulfed everyone in its light. They heard Houkiboshi whisper, "You will now witness everything to be seen but there you will not exist. I will monitor you're beings in the past."

And so the Inuyasha Team were taken into the past . . .

A/N – The chant is an excerpt from the song _Shining Star_ by_ Earth, Wind and Fire_. I hope you like it, it's a first time thing. So, click the light purple button and write something. Onegai – Shimasu.


	2. New Comer

Disclaimer – I don't own any Inuyasha characters; Rumiko Takahashi does but I made up Sesshomaru's mom to the best of my ability and imagination. I finally got a comment so I'm starting the next chapter. This may be a bit OOC but we'll live, right? Right! So, on with the story! THIS IS ALL SESSHOMAARU'S PAST FROM HERE ON OUT!

Chapter Two – New Comer

Sesshomaru waited all day for his father to return. His mother was dictating orders to the vast amounts of servant. New china plates with detailed designs, clean lacy table cloths, new furniture, preparing one of the many guest rooms. While all this chaos was going on Sesshomaru sat waiting, eating, waiting, sleeping, waiting, helping servants on his free will and even more waiting. He was in short bored. After hours of waiting, he heard the wide gate creaking open, signifying his father came home.

A silver haired man with a jagged purple mark across each cheek bone walked into the room with a fluffy white pelt draped around his shoulder, his beautiful golden eyes unfocused by a rare, subtle display of nervousness. An ecstatic Sesshomaru jumped up, "Otou-san! You're back…Who's she?"

From behind the demon lord emerged a fair skinned woman with chocolate brown eyes accented with blue eye shadow, a sharp nose, a small red painted mouth, and long black hair that ran down the back of her pink, flowery kimono. "Sesshomaru. This is…someone from the family. She is going to be living here. Her name is Izayoi."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" exclaimed Sesshomaru, "You mean my old teacher. The one who used to come here every day?"

Sesshomaru's father smiled slightly, "No, this is someone else, but they are both humans."

"Oh! I see! Hi, Izayoi-san! I'm Sesshomaru. Nice to meet you!" Sesshomaru's eyes curved into happy arcs.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Replied Izayoi with a soft voice, "I'm so happy to meet you."

From another door way, a tall pale woman with a blue crescent moon on her forehead and a fur pelt wrapped around her shoulders entered the room with her gold eyes sparkling and her silver hair extravagantly falling over her dark, butterfly patterned kimono. "So, Inu Taisho. You've brought her." exclaimed the woman in a monotone voice, her large necklace glinting.

"Okaa-san! You know her?" exclaimed a happy and slightly confused Sesshomaru.

"Of course I do. She's part of….this family." The demon queen said through her smile.

The family gathering fell silent when a servant entered and announced, " 'Scuse me. The dinna is now seved. If ya would please move to da dinin room. Thank ye." The servant then left the room as quietly as she arrived.

"Well then." The Inu Kimi (A/N – that's what I'm calling Sesshomaru's mom) breaking the silence. "Shall we eat?"

Sesshomaru sat his seat, on the side of the table between his father at the head and his mother ant the foot, and stared at all the delicious food. "Wow! Look at all the good food!" As soon as his plate was filled, Sesshomaru attacked his food enthusiastically. "Mmm! So Good!"

Finally when everything was over, and dinner was over, Sesshomaru was sent to bed. Sesshomaru was escorted up to his room by (surprise) Jaken, a long time family servant. From there, Sesshomaru changed into his favorite black pajamas and dove between the silk sheets of his king sized bed and cuddle his furry push animal Pooky Bear. As Sesshomaru began to fade into a land of dreams, he felt his mother's lips brush against his forehead and her rare soft voice whisper, "Sweet dreams my prince. May fate be fairer to you than it was to me." With those words from his loving mother, Sesshomaru slipped into a land of sweet nothings.

A/N – I'm ending here. I have no idea how to go on. Some random ideas I'm catching out of no-where. But the 3rd chappie should be out soon….so arigato for reading and see u next chapter! Also someone said that I should use some Japanese words, some I did add, but I felt I shouldn't add it in the story cuz' it might confuse people, so here they are……

Humans – Ningen (nin jin)

Wow – Sugoi (sue go e)

So good/ tasty – Oishi (oi she)

Mom – Okaa san (o kaa san)

Dad – Otou san (o toe san)

Chichi (chi chi)

Yep…so that's


	3. Just a Day Just an Ordinary Day

Disclaimer – I don't own any Inuyasha characters; Rumiko Takahashi does. This is a bit OOC but we'll live, right? I happen to start a lot of paragraphs with 'Sesshomaru'; I'll see what I can do about it.

Chapter Three – Just a Day. Just an Ordinary Day

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning with the sun dancing across his face, mainly his eyes. He groaned, rolled over, shoved his head into his pillow and proceeded to go to sleep. Jaken, stationed outside his room, knocked on the door and called out, "Sesshomaru-sama, you're to eat breakfast with your family today. Your clothes are laid out on the sofa."

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled out of bed. He shuffled to the bathroom and showered. He wrapped a towel around his small frame and walked, shivering, to the sofa and dressed in his usual silk red and white clothing. Sesshomaru sighed. How he wished for steel armor and a furry pelt like his father but they're much too heavy for him.

Jaken began to complain so the fully prepared Sesshomaru swiftly opened the door and kicked Jaken on his head, plowing him into the polished marble floor, **A/N - heh. Old habits die hard** and feeling refreshed, continued to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru entered the dining hall and was assaulted by, silence? Instead of the usual chatter between his parents was replaced with utter attention to the delicate ceramic plates. Izayoi sat cross from Sesshomaru's seat, looking uncomfortable and quite out of place. Even the scent of the delectable food was muted by the awkward atmosphere. Inu Taisho was the first to notice Sesshomaru blinking perplexed at the situation. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru. How did you sleep?"

Sesshomaru moved back to life and took his seat. "Ohayo-Shimasu Otou-san, Okaa-san, Izayoi-san. Fine. I had a strange dream though."

Inu Taisho seemed pleased with the change in silence and pressed on, "What kind?" he asked, moving the conversation along.

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing." Inu Taisho furrowed his brows at Sesshomaru's hasty reply, but Sesshomaru plowed on "Anyways, can I go with you to patrol the lands today? Please?"

"Heh." Inu Taisho smiled, "Not today. Today I want you to keep Izayoi company."

Inu Kimi scoffed quietly while Sesshomaru happily agreed. "C'mon Izayoi-san! Let's go watch a play! Bye Okaa-san! See you later!" Izayoi politely excused herself and followed Sesshomaru into a brilliant room with many types of wallpaper. A stage filled one side of the room and around the room were silky plush pillows and sofas to watch the performers. **A/N - kind of like a theater in their house**

"What are we going to watch?' Izayoi asked quietly.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. '_This is the first time she's initiated a conversation.'_ **A/N – Fluffy reads SAT prep books, thus his vocab.** "Well, I really like Ayakashi. **Ayakashi is actually a real anime and it is fantastic! You can watch it at www. animeepisodes (dot) net/anime/ AyakashiJapaneseClassicHorrorEpisodeList (dot) html. I highly suggest you do. **There are three stories, Yotsuya Kaidan, Bake Neko, and Tenshu Monogatari. Do you know them?"

"Ah, no. Gomen." Izayoi replied sounding forlorn. "What are they about?"

"Well…" Sesshomaru grinned before launching into a 'simplified' summary. "Yotsuya Kaidan is about Tamiya Iemon is a ronin samurai who marries a beautiful woman named Oiwa. Oiwa is happy with her married life and the birth of their child, but Iemon feels the burden of their poverty. In return for the promise of a job by a rich man, Iemon promises to marry the man's daughter and conspires to murder his own wife. A servant is ordered by Iemon to put poison in Oiwa's food, killing her slowly until her face became disfigured and she died a despairing death. The servant was then killed and, along with the dead Oiwa, nailed to a piece of wooden board and tossed into the river. After Oiwa's death, Iemon married the rich man's daughter, as promised. However, Oiwa's vengeful spirit could not rest in peace, and she laid a curse on everyone involved with her demise. One by one, Oiwa's enemies die a horrible death, including the rich man and her daughter, and Iemon becomes plagued by visions of Oiwa's ghost."

Izayoi looked very pale. "Um. How about the next one."

'Sure!' replied Sesshomaru. "Bake Neko is about a granddaughter of the master of a samurai family was going to marry. However, at the moment they were going to celebrate the wedding, she was killed miserably. A druggist said it was the work of a bakeneko, or cat monster. As if prophesied by his words, the other members of the family began to be killed, one after another. The druggist claimed he had the means to destroy the bakeneko, but to do so, he must know not only his form but also the truth about what he wants and the reason for his appearance. That was when the family's dark secrets began to surface."

'Well, that's better, but what about the last one." Izayoi replied in her placid manner.

"Girls like this one the most I think but it's good." Sesshomaru noted. "Izumi Kyoka tells the story of a forbidden love between a god and a human. Himekawa Zushonosuke is a falconer who is sent by his master Lord Harima to retrieve a precious falcon named Kojirou. Zushonosuke's search is initially fruitless, though it leads him to a chance encounter with a beautiful woman bathing in a lake. Zushonosuke more or less falls in love with her at first sight. When news reaches Lord Harima that the falcon has in fact fled to the castle keep of Shirasagi-jo, Zushonosuke is ordered there to bring the falcon back. Accompanied by two friendly demons, Zushonosuke makes his way to Shirasagi-jo, which is rumored to be inhabited by beings called Wasuregami or Forgotten Gods. At the castle, Zushonosuke is surprised to find the same beautiful woman he encountered before, who introduces herself as Tomi-hime, beginning their forbidden romance."

"I like that one." Smiled Izayoi, it reminded her of someone.

"Alright!" Sesshomaru grinned like a Cheshire cat and called out. "Nanboku! Hajime!" A slightly chubby, short man and a tall slender girl appeared in the stage. "Izayoi-san wants to see Ayakashi. The Izumi Kyoka story."

The two performers saluted Sesshomaru before hurrying back stage. In moments the lights were dimmed and the play was in progress.

In the duration of the play Sesshomaru noticed Izayoi's reactions to certain parts of the play. When Zushonosuke first meets the forgotten goddess and falls in love, Izayoi looked happy and seemed to understand the forbidden romance that was growing. When Zushonosuke admirer find him in an intimate moment with the forgotten goddess, Tomi-hime, her eyes water with compassion. When Zushonosuke's admirer tells the army about the location of Shirasagi-jo, the home of the forgotten gods, Izayoi looked fearful.

After the play Sesshomaru and Izayoi talked about the parts they liked, hated, and the most interesting scenes. They agreed on many parts of the play and were happy to get along. As the two chatted away, the topic roaming from the play, to types of food, favorite colors, and anything that came to mind, the sun began to set and soon the room had slipped into a semi-transparent night. The excited that still continued, oblivious to its surroundings, was interrupted by Jaken scurrying into the room, glancing dirtily at Izayoi and announcing that dinner would be served in a matter of minutes.

Izayoi and Sesshomaru rushed to the dinner hall; still ecstatic with the friendship they had developed so soon. They quieted instantly as they noticed the tense mood develop at the table. Sesshomaru wanting to leave fast began to eat faster and faster, and then he stopped abruptly when Inu Kimi commented in a strange way. "Sesshomaru! You have such appetite today! Do eat more!" Sesshomaru blinked at his mother then turned to look at his father who just added to the confusion by saying, "Your mother is right! But try not to bolt your food down."

Sesshomaru continued moving his head to stare at his mother to his father. _'This is weird! Normally I would have a plate thrown dangerously near my head. Hmm…"_

After dinner Sesshomaru was under layers of soft silky blankets, when Inu Kimi entered his room. "Would you like me to sing to you?" she asked in a rare display of kindness. Sesshomaru nodded happily.

Inu Kimi parted her lips and began to sing.

"We all understand

That the wounds can't go away.  
How long will it go on?  
We don't need them anymore

We all wait for the day  
That there will be no strife.  
Wounded soldiers,  
Remember now  
Your mothers' warmth.

In this vast and endless world,  
Drawing our own map,  
And holding back our tears,  
We'll continue on walking.

Stand up now,  
See now, however many times  
Sleeping lions are awakened,  
Live on to tomorrow.

We all carry  
A fragment of love,  
Even if we feel hatred,  
Nothing will be born of it.  
That's something we don't need.

Within the limits of time,  
Setting out for a paradise we've yet to see,  
As far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking.

Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future

Remember now  
Our mothers' warmth.

In this vast and endless world,  
Drawing our own map,  
And holding back our tears,  
We'll continue on walking.

Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future."

Izayoi finished her song and saw that Sesshomaru had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. "Look past the light and into the shadows. Look closely and discover something."

**A/N - The song is Rakuen by Do As Infinity. Sry, I didn't put this when I first posted the chappie!**


	4. Gifts, Presents, & Other Synonyms

Disclaimer – I don't own any Inuyasha characters; Rumiko Takahashi does. The show I used as Sesshomaru's favorite., Ouran High School Host Club, is owned by Bisco Hatori. You people waited along time! Sorry, I was under a large writers block but I'm now trying to get over it so this chappie may be kind of bad. I also started learning Japanese so I'll start adding more Japanese and the Shojo Beat magazine's I'm collecting may help… So I welcome constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Gifts, Presents, & Other Synonyms 

Bright light shone through the blue translucent curtains and illuminated the large spotless room. Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed the grime away from the corner of his eyes. He looked around his room; the bamboo flooring, the mirror mosaic walls, the intricate furniture made from rare scented woods and gems. Then Sesshomaru noticed a white ball at the end of his bed, contrasting with the red blanket. Unraveling himself from the silken sheets, he scrambled over the bedspread and instantly noticed the object.

Sesshomaru gingerly picked up the white item and felt the lightness and fluff as well as its durability and strength. All that would last a lifetime. Sesshomaru smiled and ribbed his cheek against the soft material. _'Otou-san must be giving this to me as a gift!'_ "OTOU-SAN!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Thanks! I'll keep it FOR-EV-ERRRR!" Down the hall, as Inu Taisho heard this he chuckled and sent Jaken to alert Sesshomaru that breakfast would be served.

After the usual 'plow Jaken into the floor, feel refreshed, and go eat breakfast' routine, Sesshomaru went to his room and sat contemplating on his bed. _'Today is Sunday so that means Otou-san is patrolling his land until Monday morning. Okaa-san is busy preparing the villages for some festival or another, so I'm alone. Very alone….with no parents…hehehehe…"_

Sesshomaru hopped off his bed, and ran to the stage room **(A/N – The stage room is my name for where the plays are acted out.)** and dived on the sofa. Seizing the lead actor, Sesshomaru demanded his favorite play, Ouran High School Host Club. Sesshomaru watched the episode in pure joy as the Host Club dressed as the members of the Shinsengumi and Mori-sempai's rival Bosanova attacked Mori and as always chaos followed. Sesshomaru felt re-energized as the play ended. He jumped of the sofa only to trip over a box with a big orange and green bow attached to it. Sesshomaru grabbed the read the tag, For Sesshomaru. From Okaa-san. _'Cool. A present from Okaa-san. That's 2 gifts in one day…and it's not even my birthday!'_

Sesshomaru opened the box and saw a white kimono embroidered with blue and red threads along with pointy silver armor. "T-This is a kimono and armor like Otou-san's. . . HECK YES!!!!" Sesshomaru burst out the play room at full speed and ran the nearest vacant room and changed into his new outfit. Now parading around the castle, Sesshomaru practically needed a body cast from tripping over presents, falling down stairs, out windows and into doors after tripping over presents. Sesshomaru sat on his bed looking over the 'wealth' that he had accumulated. A Jaken punching bag, a bunch wooden swords, throwing knives and Chinese stars, pudding, a couple billion yen, a sofa, lots of clothes, a ton of scrolls on fighting styles, and a bunch of other random things. "So. . . this is a lot of stuff. Well, I guess I should pack it away before Otou-san and Okaa-san come home." Sesshomaru crammed all his stuff into his super big closet, ate dinner with Izayoi with a little friendly talking, before he went to bed.

Sesshomaru left his window and curtains open, feeling the cool night breeze and watching the stars. Sesshomaru listened as the front door lock clicked and his parents entered the family's home. Hearing his mother's soft feet pad up the steps, Sesshomaru evened out his breathing, messed up his blanket, and lay still. Inu Kimi peeped through the door and seeing that her son was "asleep", placed an envelope on the wooden dresser near the door, and closed the door. Inu Kimi then went to her balcony and leaned against the rail as her emotions transformed into words.

"Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I want to be

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?"

**A/N – It's a thought that occurred to me when I finished this a month after I started this chappie, with all the lyrics, I could turn this into the next High School Musical! Lol! Anyways, The song is Whose That Girl by Hillary Duff. It's a really good song and I'm speaking the truth 'cuz I'm really not her fan. If you know Ouran High School Host Club, it's a wonderful song to make an amv. I believe on youtube Animeartist0991 has an awesome vid for it. Go watch and I apologize about the looooooooooooooooooooooooong delay! Stuff was happening and I was suuuuuper busy! So thanks, loyal readers, and beware! I'm planning angst for the next chappie…or atleast breaking news.**


	5. The Meeting

**Disclaimer – I don't own any Inuyasha characters; Rumiko Takahashi does. Sorry for the wait! I've joined the track team at my school and I quit!! I'm still gonna update and if I can use my computer I might be able to update every two weeks!! Now on with the show!!!...or story….whatever. .. ..**

Chapter 5 – The Meeting 

The sun had long set and Sesshomaru was curled up a red plush pillow reading The Bride's Kimono. As he turned to the 5th chapter, Jaken came scurrying down the steps. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Your Master and Madam require your presence! Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, delivered a kick to Jaken's head, and proceeded up the winding stairs.

Sesshomaru knocked on the big wooden doors that led to his parent's room. "You can come in." called out Inu-Kimi. Sesshomaru opened the door, stepped inside and stood awkwardly by the door. "Sit down." said Inu Taisho and patted a spot on the bed next to where he was sitting. "I have . . . we uh. . . I need to talk to you about something." Sesshomaru noticed how his father fidgeted and how his mother sat on the opposite side of the bed, distancing herself from Inu-Taisho, but Inu-Kimi did reach over and patted his knee.

Inu Taisho sat awkwardly with a slightly hesitant smile. "Sesshomaru. You…I went to the human village…uh…ehehe….Kiyoraka..right?

Sesshomaru stared at his dad. "Yes…You stayed for a long time."

"Well…You see…" Sesshomaru noticed that his father was becoming more nervous with ever millisecond that passed. Inu Taisho cleared his throat. "Ano. Can we take a break…now?"

Inu Kimi scoffed. "A break? From what?" But still Sesshomaru was sent outside the room. Outside the door Jaken sat, obviously listening but pretending not to. Sesshomaru sat down beside Jaken.

"Jaken. You were listening, huh?" The toad servant nodded "What do you think. I think maybe…."

"_That Otou-san married Izayoi-san."_ Sesshomaru and Jaken looked at each other, similar thoughts running through their heads. With the suspense hanging off his heart, it felt like hours instead of seconds before Sesshomaru was called back into the room.

Inu Kimi and Inu Taisho sat on the bed, same distance position as before. Sesshomaru sat on the bed, leg crossed, staring into the wall mirror. "Sesshomaru." Inu Taisho began with no response from his son "When I visited Kiyoraka, I did something that was…unusual. I, uh eto, I married Izayoi."

Sesshomaru only then noticed the arm that bent to support his head was shaking more furiously than measured by the Richter scale. "B-but why? Why is this happening?"

Sesshomaru heard his father chuckle. "Its not happening. It already has."

A/N – Well, that last line kinda made me sad..but its dooone!!! O.o…wOOt!!! -…..okay so its kinda short but hey, its here! Hope you had fun…waiting..for like…2 months…( ;;;). Anywaaaaays! Thanks for the reviews!! And finals/school is officially over!! Over!! Ver!! Er!! Rrrr! …!

Japanese Words

Ano/eto – um

Kiyoraka – one way to say Pure


	6. Oh Goodbye Days ♪

_**Disclaimer -**_**don't own any Inuyasha characters; Rumiko Takahashi does. Dah dah…the usual.**

_**A/N - **_**ok….u guys have officially waited like wut? Half a year…well my sister makes her readers wait like 5…no joke. any ways, I actually totally forgot about my story until I saw all the comments and I was like "OMGGG I forgot!!!"…I have a good excuse tho…some one called CPS on my parents and now they have "credible evidence" and crap like that so I was totally…caught up. And I feel like you should now that this is kinda based off a true story…whose….c'mon guess. So I'm finally gonna try updating….btw im writing this at 12:51pm on Halloween….lets see how long this takes!...probs forever… hehe…it will tho…p.s. im so into visual/oshare kei right now….its like a "golden age!" btw I hate global.**

Chapter Six – Oh Goodbye Days ♪

Sesshomaru silently sat there, the atmosphere tense and painful and confused and hateful and so many other emotions that had now taken up residence in his mind, body, and soul. His arm continued shaking, so embarrassed at showing a sign of weakness at such a critical moment that he moved his arm. His 1st brain related, actually had to think about move. Slowly Sesshomaru slid of the bed and stood, not looking at his mother or father, and began to leave the room. Not bothering to kiss or hug his mother, not even a goodnight, he left both his parents. Trailing down the expensive steps everything looked out of place, too beautiful for such an ugly, twisted home. On his way down he glimpsed Izayoi staring questionably at him, her seemingly innocent face perplexed and concerned. Sesshomaru turned his head away sharply and hurried to his mini-office. Picking up a brush already wt with ink, Sesshomaru began to write before stopping abruptly. He sighed and hoarsely called for a **_gakushi_****. There was one ****_gakushi_****, Yui, who would strum her s****_amisen_**** and play the saddest or the happiest song to fit the mood without a request. Yui entered the room, arranged herself and her instrument in a corner and began to play. **

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku  
So kimetanda _

_So I'll go to you now, I've made up my mind)__  
Poketto no kono kyoku wo  
kimi ni kikasetai _

_I want to play you the song in my pocket)_

Sesshomaru resumed writing, he felt like nothing else mattered in the world. Nothing other than writing this moment, as if to make sure it was real, on parchment with black ink. __

Sotto boryu-mu wo agete  
Tashikamete mitayo  
(_I quietly turned up the volume to make sure)_  
As he wrote, the words on the paper began to make him realize, _"This is real. I-i can't wake up. Its. This is real."_ His hand began to shake, and like invisible tears smudged the ink.__

Oh Good-bye Days  
(_Oh good-bye days)  
__Ima, kawaru ki ga suru  
(__I feel like things are changing now)__  
Kinou made ni so long  
(__So long yesterday and before)__  
Kakko yokunai Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
( __I have a clumsy tenderness by my side)__  
La la la la la with you  
(__With you)__  
_Sesshomaru finished writing, not a tear slid down his cheek. But it was so, so painful. Before Yui could play another note, Sesshomaru dismissed her. Yui stood and was instantly ready to leave. "_."_ Sesshomaru watched the door close with a new realization. _"No," _he thought _"no_, _you don't but I must."_

**Owari(not the end end, just chappie end!)**

**A/N – yea, that took about 2 hours to write, 90 min to be exact. A lot of Japanese so, as usual translations!!!**

**-----Gakushi musician**

**-----samisen that old time Japanese banjo/guitar thing.**

**-----the song has the translations….**

**-----**** Ano sa, Sesshomaru-sama. ****Mawari no iinari ni natte ikiru hitsuyou nante, zenzen nai janai ka You knoe, Sesshomaru-sama. It's not nessesary to live the way other people around us say to, not at all, not at all. **

**Okay, btw Sesshomaru is technically schooled, at home by tutors and stuff, but all this has been mostly happening at night, so the next chappie is a school day thing….not necessarily filler tho. The song is **_**goodbye days by yui**_ **and the long line yui said minus the Sesshomaru-sama and ano sa is from the **_bonus track-my favorite beat by antic café (or an café). _**And for kawaiiness check out **_**Miyavi's song – Senor Senor Senorita. **_**Peace till next time…..**


End file.
